spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bones Deathnotes
Bones was the long term dominate male of the Deathnotes pack as well as one of the founding males in the Doj Nomads Pack. Wild Pack Bones (08DNM001) was born in a wild pack of spit viper cats living on Kazi Reserve. At some point, his two brothers Snaggle-Tooth and Tooth were both born. Bones was believed to have been the oldest of the three brothers. They were most likely the offspring of the wild pack's dominate pair. At approximately three years old he began to rove. At approximately six years old, he immigrated to the newly founded Deathnotes pack and helped them establish themselves along with his two brothers, Tooth and Snaggle-Tooth. Deathnotes The Deathnotes Pack had been founded in August 2008, when half of the Hunters Pack became lost while hunting and began to cooperate seporately. All individuals in the group were closely related, making establishing dominance difficult. Origionally, a female named Deathnote had been the dominate female for a week in late August. The new pack was named after her. However, her mother, L, had displaced her in early September, taking over as the pack's dominate female. Bones, Tooth and Snaggle-Tooth all immigrated into the pack on September 17, 2008. Almost instantly they all began to compete for dominance. Bones was bigger and heavier than his brothers and after two weeks of intesne fighting, he took over as the dominate male. His first mate became L although he also fathered litters by subordinate females. On October 4, 2008, a rare thing happened. Dominate female L allowed a wild unrelated female named Sbane to join the pack. On December 23, 2008, L gave birth to Bones' first known litter. The kits were two twins named Shadow and Roan. All kits born after the twins were all fathered by Bones but not mothered by L. The females Sea, Raven, Rachel and Prudey all were pregnant with his litters but not all females kept their young. L was an elderly female, nine years old now and found it hard to controll the breeding of the other females on most occasions. In March 2010, the subordinate female Sbane attacked and overthrew L and ousted her shortly afterwards. L later died and Bones took Sbane as his new mate. However, not without fightign Tooth first. Sbane had been Tooth's mate while she was a subordinate female. Since she became the dominant, the two brothers fought constantly throughout 2010 with Bones emerging as the dominant male each time. Tooth then left the Deathnotes in May 2011 and joined the Hunters where he became the dominate male for approximately 5 months. Sbane, however, was not a productive dominant female and in her year as the dominate female she only had one surviving litter of five with only two kits who survived. The litter was named Mir, Alterix, Allatiffa, Mangaroon, and Terixfia. The survivors were named Allatiffa and Terixfia. Sbane did not have anymore kits. In July, she was killed by a predator, lea ving the origional female Deathnote in charge. Deathnote was L's daughter from her time in the Hunters. She was no kin to him so he accepted her as his mate. On August 2, 2011, Deathnote gave birth to her first litter of kits. They were named 11DNK036 adn 11DNK037 and Francheska. Two of the kits were killed the day after they were born by the Hunters pack during a den raid. The third kit Francheska was the only one to survive. However, she would not grow up in the Deathnotes with her parents. Francheska was stolen by the Hunters and taken back and raised as one of thier own. However, she was killed at the end of August during a group interaction between the Hunters and the Westside Gangsters. None of the children of Bones and Deathnote survived. On August 25, 2011, Deathnote was bitten by a white tailed blacksnake and two days later she succumed to the bite, leaving the Deathnotes without a dominate female once again. After the death of Deathnote, Bones was related to each female in the pack in some way. His daughter Inuyasha eventually took over dominance in the pack. She was one of the kits born in Prudey's litter, fathered by Bones in 2009. Inuyasha ws one of the oldest females in the group at the time and quickly evicted all of her competition, including her older half sisters Shadow, Slitherine, Fellice and Landa. All the females except Shadow dissapeared. With his daughter as the dominate female, Bones no longer had a mate. He left to rove in late September 2011 with his sons Roan, Colt, Fagboy and Hogwarts to form a roving coaltion. They soon ran into a small band of three semi-wild individuals. Doj Nomads The three individuals were Oriole, Ducky and Jay, brother and sisters who made up the Doj Nomads pack. The five roving males joined the two females and thier brother and instantly attacked and ousted Jay. He teamed up with the evicted Deathnotes female Shadow. The two sisters accepted the new males into the pack. This is where Bones' trouble began. Once again, he had to fight for dominance. After five days of fighting with his eldest son Roan, he was beaten and bloody. Roan prevailed over his father and took dominance in the small group beside Oriole, the dominate female. Jay was allowed to return as well as Shadow being allowed to join the pack. After the dominate male had been established, Hogwarts returned to the Deathnotes. Fagboy dissapeared and was Last Seen on November 1, 2011 while Roan, Bones and Colt all remained in the group. Jay was killed in late October while hunting. By mid November, all three females were pregnant. They gave birth in December. Bones was now a grandfather and assisted in raising his grandchildren as well as taking up roving once again. The dominate female, Oriole, conceived again in January and gave birth again in February shortly after Roan, her mate, was Last Seen after becoming seporated from the pack. For a short time, Bones took over as the domiante male however, Oriole rejected him as her mate. In late February, two wild males joined the pack. They were named Leeroy and Sims. Almost instantly, Bones was attacked by the two newcomers and ousted. Leeroy took over as the dominate male beside Oriole. He began to rove again and was absent all of March but returned breifly to the Doj Nomads in April. He and Sims then left to rove again while Oriole was pregnant with Leeroy's litter. She gave birth on April 25, 2012. Bones is still in the Doj Nomads as of May 2012. Telivision Bones was never mentioned by name on telivision. He would be seen breifly on Spit Viper Cat Clan but never had a star role on the documentary. His partner at the time, L (Leah), however, was one of the stars of the film. His next appearance on the big screen was on Kazi Wars. He played as''' Father', the unpredictable dominate male of the '''Deathnotes' and a roving male who comes to close to the Hunters (Hellraisers) pack. Category:Doj Individuals Category:Dominate Males Category:Deathnotes Individuals Category:Subordinate Males Category:Wild Cats